Velha Infância
by Mary Spn
Summary: Tag para o final do episódio 7x17 - The Born-Again Identity - Repostagem.


Repostagem.

Tag para o final do episódio 7x17 - The Born-Again Identity.

Dean's POV.

**Velha Infância**

O pesadelo acabou, finalmente. Não da maneira que gostaríamos, pois agora Castiel é quem absorveu a loucura de Sam, mas... Saber que o meu irmão acordará daqui há algumas horas, livre daquela tormenta que era a presença de Lúcifer em sua mente, é tudo o que me importa no momento.

"Você é assim

Um sonho pra mim

E quando eu não te vejo

Eu penso em você

Desde o amanhecer

Até quando eu me deito..."

Zelar pelo seu sono não é nenhum sacrifício para mim; muito pelo contrário... Há quanto tempo eu não fazia isso? Observá-lo dormindo, tranquilo, ouvir o seu ressonar...

"Eu gosto de você

E gosto de ficar com você

Meu riso é tão feliz contigo

O meu melhor amigo

É o meu amor..."

Como quando éramos crianças e ficávamos sozinhos em um quarto de motel, e eu ficava acordado o máximo de tempo que conseguia para ter certeza que nenhum monstro viria pegar meu irmão durante a noite. Ou quando dormíamos na mesma cama, abraçados, depois de Sam ter mais um daqueles pesadelos que o atormentavam desde a infância.

"E a gente canta

E a gente dança

E a gente não se cansa

De ser criança

A gente brinca

Na nossa velha infância...

Seus olhos meu clarão

Me guiam dentro da escuridão

Seus pés me abrem o caminho

Eu sigo e nunca me sinto só..."

Nossa infância foi sacrificada, mas ainda assim, sobraram algumas boas lembranças. Pequenos momentos como naquela tarde em que fazia muito calor dentro daquele quarto, e quando começou a chover forte, Sam me olhou com aqueles olhos pidões...

Como sempre, acabei cedendo à sua vontade. Não que eu também não quisesse ir para fora e brincar debaixo d'água, afinal, eu tinha apenas dez anos e, apesar de toda a responsabilidade que eu já carregava, ainda era uma criança. Corremos feito doidos pela grama e escorregamos na lama, sob a chuva... A dona do motel disse que nós parecíamos dois porquinhos, mas nada daquilo importava. O sorriso no rosto do meu irmão e o som das suas risadas, valeram pelo tempo que eu passei esfregando nossas roupas, tentando tirar toda aquela lama e conseguir secá-las antes que o meu pai voltasse de mais uma caçada.

"Você é assim

Um sonho pra mim

Quero te encher de beijos

Eu penso em você

Desde o amanhecer

Até quando eu me deito...

Eu gosto de você

E gosto de ficar com você

Meu riso é tão feliz contigo

O meu melhor amigo

É o meu amor..."

Ou no aniversário de sete anos de Sam, quando eu roubei dinheiro do papai e comprei um bolo com muitas camadas de chocolate. Fiz questão de que Sam assoprasse a velinha e fizesse um pedido, mesmo sabendo que provavelmente ele jamais fosse se realizar.

Lembro dele ter me abraçado com força e me dado um beijo tímido na bochecha, dizendo que eu era o melhor irmão do mundo, e que aquele era o melhor aniversário da sua vida. Apesar de que, depois de termos comido aquele bolo inteiro sozinhos, Sam passara a noite vomitando, e eu, é claro, além da dor de barriga, passei a noite toda acordado, cuidando dele.

"E a gente canta

E a gente dança

E a gente não se cansa

De ser criança

A gente brinca

Na nossa velha infância..."

Era o meu trabalho, afinal... Cuidar do meu irmãozinho pentelho.

"Seus olhos meu clarão

Me guiam dentro da escuridão

Seus pés me abrem o caminho

Eu sigo e nunca me sinto só...

Você é assim

Um sonho pra mim

Você é assim...

Você é assim...

Você é assim..."

E mesmo agora, ele sendo bem maior e mais teimoso do que eu, este continua sendo o meu trabalho, minha responsabilidade... Minha vida. A diferença agora é que quando ele acordar, não iremos nos abraçar. Talvez conversaremos um pouco sobre o ocorrido, ele dirá que está bem, mesmo estando quebrado por dentro, e eu vou fingir que acredito. Porque é isso o que a vida nos tornou, duros e frios. Mas ele sabe que pode contar comigo, que eu estarei sempre aqui, por ele, assim como eu sei que ele sempre estará por mim. E enquanto tivermos um ao outro, no fundo, tudo estará bem.

"Você é assim

Um sonho pra mim

E quando eu não te vejo

Penso em você

Desde o amanhecer

Até quando me deito

Eu gosto de você

Eu gosto de ficar com você

Meu riso é tão feliz contigo

O meu melhor amigo

É o meu amor"

**(Música: Velha Infância - Tribalistas)**


End file.
